


Làm Máy Bay

by caochon03



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Ngọt, One-Shot, hiện đại, đồng nhân
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caochon03/pseuds/caochon03
Summary: Steve rủ Bucky đi làm máy bay giấy và Bucky nhận lại lời đáp.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Làm Máy Bay

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky's POV: Có bao giờ bản thân các bạn tự hỏi rằng, trong kí ức tuổi thơ của mình, các bạn thường làm gì để hoà quyện chính mình vào dòng chảy thời gian, hay không? Tôi muốn sẽ trả lời rằng, chỉ bốn chữ thôi, đó chính là làm máy bay giấy. Bên trong đôi cánh ấy là những dòng bút gửi gắm chân thành sâu lắng nhất dành cho một người đối phương mà mình hết mực chân trọng, yêu quý, nhung nhớ nhiều nhất.
> 
> À mà thôi câu chuyện bắt đầu...

Tại Brooklyn, New York...

Năm 1928, xã hội thành phố còn bao cấp, loạn lạc, cây cối cổ thụ vẫn ở đó, lá thu rơi lại toả màu xanh. Dòng người tấp nập đi lại rộn rã, mặc áo dày đến chân, đầu đội nón tựa như mũ hề.

Dòng thông báo của những người rao tin rằng đang có đợt khám sức khoẻ đi quân sự chuẩn bị cho thế chiến sắp tới, rất nhiều người đổ xô đăng kí đi khám ngay.

"Bucky, Bucky, cậu đang làm gì đó?" Giọng của cậu con trai tóc vàng gầy còm sống chung đó kêu gọi, một người con trai tóc đen ngồi bên cạnh cửa sổ cùng với chiếc đài radio say sưa liền quay lại, qua lời nói, cậu được biết với cái tên thân mật là Bucky. "Tớ chỉ đang ngắm cảnh thành phố thôi mà Steve." Bucky đáp rồi cậu bật cười nhìn lại.

"Đi chơi với tớ không? Hôm nay có đợt khám sức khoẻ nên nhà trường cho nghỉ, hay là, mình đến công viên chơi đi." Cậu con trai tóc vàng tên Steve đáp, trong lòng đang tràn đầy năng lượng và ham chơi, nên nóng lòng cùng Bucky đi chơi.

Steve quý cậu con trai tóc đen này lắm, cái gì cũng tìm đến Bucky, từ đi chơi, ăn uống, đi học, làm bài tập hay chơi thể thao, cờ vua, mạt chược cũng có Bucky. Ngược lại Bucky to con hơn nên có thể bảo vệ người con trai tóc vàng này khỏi cảnh ngộ bị bắt nạt dù mỗi lần Steve có bảo chính mình rằng, "Tớ có thể làm được cả ngày." Một con người khờ dại nhưng lại giàu tình cảm. Bản thân Bucky cũng không có ai chơi nên mới xem Steve là tri kỉ, một người thân thiết nên sẵn sàng giúp đỡ.

Ở ngoài công viên,

Steve cầm theo một cuốn nhật kí cổ điển nối lò xo dày cộm, giấy màu vàng và một ít mực đen, xin được chủ nhà một ít mực đen cũng mừng lắm rồi. Cậu dùng cọ đồ lên giấy và gấp lại. Bucky ngồi xích đu đủ chán liền đi hứng nước đóng chai rồi đến chỗ của Steve, cậu ngạc nhiên, người con trai tóc vàng đang làm việc gì mà say mê đến vậy, bèn hỏi. "Steve này, cậu đang làm gì đó?"

"Làm máy bay giấy, trò này rất vui, cậu muốn thử không?" Không hổ danh là Steve-ham-học-nhưng-hàm-ý-khác, Bucky bật cười một cách khoái chí và ngồi xuống, người con trai tóc vàng này còn trò chơi khác mà cậu không biết đây mà, chắc Bucky sẽ tham gia. "Được rồi." Cậu gật đầu.

Steve chìa cho Bucky một cái tờ giấy và cây cọ liền dặn, "Tờ giấy và viết đây, đầu tiên cậu sẽ viết một thông điệp lên tờ giấy, nêu những tâm sự thầm kín của cậu với một ai đó, rồi gấp lại như thế này thế này, gấp hai góc lại rồi hai góc tù, sau đó lật lại gấp góc tù tiếp rồi mở ra là có một chiếc máy bay." Steve gấp thử cho Bucky xem thì có một chiếc máy bay, "Rồi cầm thế này và ném đi theo chiều gió," rồi cậu con trai tóc vàng xếp giấy của mình và ném đi. "Đơn giản chứ?" Steve bật cười.

Bucky hơi khó hiểu chút nhưng cũng cố gắng tập tành, "Ừ".

"Tớ đi nhặt lại máy bay đây, cậu ngồi viết thoải mái rồi gấp lên nhé." Steve nói rồi rời đi, còn lại Bucky với cái cọ và tờ giấy. Cậu đang suy nghĩ xem mình sẽ viết gì.

_"Viết gì đây, người mình muốn tâm sự nhất? Ai đây ta..."_ Cậu nhìn tờ giấy, tay chống lên đầu với cây cọ ngồi suy nghĩ mãi chưa ta.

Quá khó khăn.

Bucky ngước trở lại nhìn xung quanh, cậu thấy một công viên với hàng cây tràn đầy màu xanh thăm thẳm ấy, bên cạnh đó là cảnh Steve đang cầm máy bay của mình để chơi đùa, cộng thêm ánh hoàng hôn vừa hé lên nhìn sao mà tràn đầy kỉ niệm thế này. Cậu chợt nhận ra rằng cậu biết được mình sẽ làm gì rồi, cậu con trai tóc vàng này, thật dễ thương, năng động và đầy nét nghệ thuật, cậu đã u mê hình ảnh đó, sao mà ngọt ngào đến vậy. Ngay lập tức, cậu đặt bút viết được vài câu.

_"Gửi người bạn thân nhất của tớ, Steve, tớ thích con người cậu lắm, tớ đã ám ảnh sâu sắc về cậu, liệu cậu có thể chấp nhận tớ đến bên cạnh và ở cùng cậu cả đời hay không? Hay chỉ đơn giản là một người bạn tri kỉ của cậu? - Bucky"_

Bucky say sưa vừa viết dòng chữ vừa nhớ đến người con trai kia, liền ngẫm ra được cách xếp mà Steve vừa mới chỉ, cậu gấp góc giấy lại với nhau rồi loay hoay mãi. Người con trai tóc vàng này chơi với chiếc máy bay một mình cũng đủ chán, nhận thấy người con trai tóc đen đó xoay sở với tờ giấy, thừa biết thì ra là cậu này có tâm sự gì đó và viết xong rồi. Tò mò, Steve quay lại chỗ Bucky và nhặt chai nước lên uống. "Cậu viết xong rồi à? Định viết cho ai đó? Nói tớ biết đi."

Bucky chỉ giật mình và cười nhẹ, mặt đỏ ửng lên và lắc đầu. "Không được, đây là bí mật."

Steve cười to, "Bí mật hả? Bộ cậu thích ai rồi phải không?" Nói trúng một phần nào đó trong nội dung, Bucky càng e dè. "Ừm. Một người nào đó." Cậu đáp.

"Vậy à, thôi gấp giấy lại đi, rồi cùng đi ném với tớ." Steve gợi ý và giúp người con trai tóc đen này hoàn thành nốt chiếc máy bay giấy. Cậu biết Bucky đang nghĩ gì nên cậu không có ý định tò mò nữa. Steve giúp xong liền đưa lại cho Bucky.

Họ cùng nhau đứng dậy và đi dọc công viên để chơi đùa, hai chiếc máy bay giấy cùng nhau lượn lên bầu trời theo cơn gió mùa đông, mỗi người đều có những lời tâm sự dành riêng cho nhau, họ đều chôn giấu thật sâu trong lòng như là một giấc mơ hoang đường nhất chưa từng được xảy ra. Và cứ như vậy.

.

.

.

Năm 2017, 89 năm sau: Hậu Civil War.

Đây không phải là giữa thành phố, cũng như không phải là nơi tấp nập của dòng người đi lại, ở đây lại là một cái thung lũng ngay sát một xứ sở cách biệt với cả thế giới, nơi đó chỉ có một cái liều đơn giản, nội thất vừa đủ dùng mà thôi.

Đó là chỗ Bucky ẩn nấp sau Civil War, đang trong quá trình hồi phục trí nhớ của mình để thoát khỏi hình ảnh Chiến binh Mùa Đông tàn bạo năm ấy.

Hôm nay, nhân dịp vừa hồi phục một chút quá khứ, tiện thêm việc đi lại, ngắm nhìn những đứa trẻ ở xứ Wakanda đang nô đùa cùng với máy bay robot. Nhờ bức tranh đó mà hình bóng năm nào ở công viên chợt đột ngột quay về, người con trai tóc đen dài xoã ngang vai đó xúc động không thể nào chịu được. Thì ra mình đã tự nhũ rằng sẽ ở bên cạnh người con trai tóc vàng này cả đời.

Nghĩ đi thì cũng phải nghĩ lại. Có lẽ cậu tự trách bản thân mình đã quan tâm thầm thích anh quá nhiều đến nỗi cả hai đều phải cùng gặp bi kịch và đi đến cảnh ngộ chia tay hơn 70 năm, mỗi bên cho rằng đối phương đã qua đời rồi và không còn toan tính điều gì nữa. Ba năm trước được gặp lại, cậu con trai tóc vàng gầy ốm năm nào giờ trở thành một người đàn ông vạm vỡ, cường tráng mặc bộ đồ cùng với chiếc khiên mang biểu tượng của nước Mĩ, ngày xưa thì cười khẩy vì mình to con hơn anh lắm, có thể tự mình trao tấm thân cho bầu trời chiến tranh hoặc dùng tay chân đánh trả kẻ tàn bạo đã bắt nạt anh, nhưng mà giờ nhìn Steve khôi ngô cơ bắp lực lưỡng thế này, lại còn cứu mình, chăm sóc cho mình thì lại cảm thấy hỗ thẹn, trong đầu muốn cất giấu cảm xúc yếu đuối trong lòng của mình.

Bucky đã yêu Steve từ đây. Từ một người con trai liều lĩnh ốm yếu hay bị sốt cho đến một người đàn ông kiên cường, bản lĩnh đối đầu với mọi vị trí trên thế giới bây giờ.

Cậu lật lại tờ giấy trắng ở trong lều và một cây viết, cậu cố gắng ghi bút lại những nét chữ bày tỏ tâm can giống như năm xưa cậu đã từng viết, liệu anh có thể chấp nhận cậu hay chỉ đơn giản là một người bạn thân tri kỉ hay là không?

Cậu gấp lại và đem chiếc máy bay đứng trước dòng sông, cậu liền ném đi, nhưng không may, gió Tây lại thổi làm cho chiếc máy bay quay ngược trở lại thung lũng và đáp xuống.

Trớ trêu thay, nó đáp xuống một cái chân.

Một cái chân mang ủng da bò với biểu tượng quen thuộc.

Người đó nhặt lên.

Cậu trợn mắt quá nửa đầu, mặt đỏ ửng.

Người đó bật cười lại. "Bucky, lâu quá không gặp."

"Ừm, Steve, tớ chỉ là..." Nhìn cánh mày râu kia cầm tờ giấy ghi chép bí mật của mình gần trăm năm nay, Bucky đỏ ửng mặt và nuốt nước bọt.

"Làm máy bay sao? Định viết cho ai đó, để tớ đọc thử..." Steve bật cười tiếp, rồi lại mở ra đọc ra từng chữ một được viết trong đó.

"Tớ không cố ý làm vậy đâu, tớ rất xin lỗi, nhưng tớ không thể kìm chế lại được nữa, tại tớ..." Bucky cố gắng bào chữa cho thổ lộ của mình nhưng chưa kịp nói thì lại được đáp bằng một cái ôm đầy sâu đậm của người kia. Cậu không định nói tiếp nữa. "Ơ..."

1 phút, 2 phút rồi lại 3 phút...

"Thì ra là viết cho tớ sao? Sao cậu không nói cho tớ biết sớm?"

"Cậu đã dặn tớ đó là thổ lộ không được kể cho ai mà." Bucky đáp lại nhẹ nhàng.

"Ai nhặt được thì người đó phải được biết. Tớ không quan tâm, chỉ biết giờ cậu đã bày tỏ được điều tớ đã trông chờ bấy lâu nay, tớ thực sự thích lắm." Steve đáp lại và ôm người kia chặt hơn.

"89 năm trôi qua, tớ đã đợi sẽ nói cho cậu biết suy nghĩ của tớ, tớ cũng đã viết như thế này ngay tại công viên, liệu cậu còn nhớ không? Tớ đã yêu con người cậu tự rất lâu rồi, từ cá tính đến sự nhiệt huyết của cậu." Bucky nói nhỏ nhẹ.

Ừ phải, 89 năm đối với họ không phải là quá dài, nhưng rất đáng để được chờ đợi dù sinh bất phùng thời. "Là 89 năm yêu nhau, tớ yêu cậu, Buck." Steve buông ra nhìn người bạn đời của mình và khẳng định lại. Rồi từ từ cúi người xuống đặt một nụ hôn lên môi của người bạn tóc đen tri kỉ kia, tay vòng eo để kéo Bucky lại gần, cậu rùng mình nhưng rồi cũng vòng tay phải qua cổ hôn lại người kia thật sâu, điều mình mong mỏi giờ đã trở thành hiện thực. "Có tớ ở đây rồi và sẽ không đi nữa đâu, tớ sẽ làm người yêu của cậu cả đời." Steve nhẹ nhàng đáp lại lên môi người kia rồi lại tiếp tục hôn tiếp.

Bất chấp những mâu thuẫn trong Avengers hay bị người đời nhìn ngó, họ vẫn đến với nhau, bảo vệ lẫn nhau, và ở bên cạnh nhau đến cuối đời.*

—————

Bucky's POV: Từ đó tôi bắt đầu đi tìm chân lý về máy bay giấy. Tôi hỏi nhiều người mà tôi gặp về việc họ so sánh máy bay giấy với điều gì và tổng hợp được như sau: ngoại trừ phần lớn mọi người có suy nghĩ giống tôi và Steve ra thì một số ít người cho rằng đó là tượng trưng cho kế hoạch và dự định của bản thân trong tương lai (mà tôi nghĩ có lẽ cái đích của những dự định đó vẫn là cắm đầu xuống đất), một số khác lại nghĩ đó là những bài học hay kinh nghiệm sống mà họ đúc kết được, mỗi lần phóng máy bay lên bầu trời là mỗi lần trải nghiệm và mỗi lần cắm đầu xuống đất như thế là một bài học quý giá để rồi sau đó lại có thể đón gió tung bay thêm một lần nữa (nghe có vẻ rất có lí), nhưng cũng có không ít người xem những chiếc máy bay giấy này là cơ hội, mỗi lần phóng máy bay ra như thế là mỗi lần tạo một cơ hội mới cho những người xung quanh, và họ sẽ phóng cơ hội ấy ra thêm một lần nữa, và biết đâu được người nhặt được cơ hội tiếp theo là chính bản thân chúng ta (chia sẻ của một doanh nhân thành đạt) và còn nhiều ý kiến khác nữa.

Nhưng tôi đặc biệt quan tâm đến mặt khác của lời nói một người mà tôi thầm thích, ngoài việc dùng để tâm sự cho ai đó, cậu ấy xem những chiếc máy bay mà mình phóng ra là những tâm sự cho bản thân mình về nhược điểm cần cải thiện, nhưng không phải phóng ra là vứt bỏ nó mà phóng ra để nhặt lại. Và mỗi lần nhặt lại đấy là một lần xem xét nhược điểm của bản thân, thời gian để phóng một nhược điểm ra ngoài ngắn nhưng nhặt lại lâu hơn cũng vì chúng ta phải đánh giá lại bản thân kĩ càng hơn việc xem mình còn hạn chế ở mặt nào. Và không phải ai cũng có can đảm nhặt lại nhược điểm ấy thay vì gấp và phóng một chiếc khác. Giống như rất nhiều người hiện nay, khi được hỏi về hạn chế của bản thân thì họ kể ra rất nhiều nhưng khi được hỏi tiếp có dám thay đổi cải thiện hạn chế đó không thì một số người lại mất khá nhiều thời gian để suy nghĩ, và khi yêu cầu họ dùng thời gian và tuổi thanh xuân của mình để cải thiện hạn chế đó thì rất nhiều người đã không do dự mà từ chối ngay.

Điều quan trọng không phải là việc bạn có thể phóng được bao nhiêu máy bay giấy mà quan trọng là bạn nhặt lại được những gì.

**—HẾT—**

**Author's Note:**

> Mặc dù sau Endgame thì Stucky trong MCU đã tan đàn xẻ nghé không còn chút hint nào tiếp nữa nhưng vẫn đáng được đóng neo ngoài biển khơi, trở thành một cp trăm năm bất tử.
> 
> Chú thích:
> 
> * till the end of the line


End file.
